Repairing the Damage
by bcorreia
Summary: Setting: Paris. Not sure where it'll go exactly. Spashley of course, but college girls. Read prologue and tell me what you think, I am a newb
1. Prologue

First fanfiction, feedback highly appreciated.

SUMMARY: Not sure where it'll go exactly. Ashley and Spencer are in college instead of high school. Ashley is basically the same personality wise, however she is a virgin. Spencer is dating her high school sweetheart, whom she lost her virginity too.

DISCLAIMER: Props to Tom Lynch

Prologue: Ashley's P.O.V. (a diary entry just for the prologue.)

WARNING, WARNING, DANGER, DANGER!… you are about to ride an emotional roller coaster….the consequences could be dier…. ..Please buckle up, and keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times, it is going to be a bumpy ride.…Okay so maybe I'm being a little over dramatic, but you can't blame me for trying to protect you... maybe that is my problem.

Welcome to the fucked up head of Ashley Davies, as in daughter of the famous/ deceased Raife Davies, lead singer and guitarist in Purple Venom. No, I do not want to talk about how his death affects me, nor do I want to discuss the secret love child. Thanks, but I'll pass. Instead I'll catch you up on the "fun stuff" so you don't screw up again! SO with the death of a famous rock star, comes the hefty inheritance of a trust fund (as if money has the power to erase death.) What is a spoiled 16 year old going to do with 12.5 million dollars in her pocket? Well, after ditching school, I traveled the world, sold the old house (which daddy put in my name!) bought a new house, and went on a shopping spree. But I already had everything I could ever want before the trust fund. SO with 10 million left, I decided to use my fake I.D. to buy a chain of low-key night clubs located at the heart of my three favorite states on my seventeenth birthday. SMART idea right? Maybe I should have stayed in school, do they teach common sense there? … You see, as the owner of a night club, you drink unlimited for free. And guest how the customer repaid you for your services? Yup, you guest it. Whatever I was given, I took and whatever I wanted, I got. And when you are drunk, it is impossible to think about the repercussions of taking a _few_ pills, or snorting _some_ powder. But here I am, alive and well one year later, after 6 months of rehab. You guest it again, the clubs were shut down and I was all over the tabloids, but at least my ass was saved from jail. Money can Not buy happiness, but it can buy you justice. So with a ruined reputation and nothing left to live for, I decided to get my GED and go to college. YES you read correctly, by this time tomorrow I will be boarding a plane DESTINATION: Paris, my paradise. And, nobody knows who Ashley Davies is. A new beginning, a bank slate, a fresh start. It is time to discover who I am, because I've never been sure of that, in any aspect really. All I am sure of is my love for making music, just like my father, the only person I ever trusted, and ever will. The night he passed, all existing and future relationships died with him. I can't remember how to feel, how to trust…. I am ice cold, and surrounded by four steel walls. I can't let my guard down, nobody is allowed in. Except you of course, because you are me, in four years. Maybe a slightly less screwed up version of me, with the ability too l..… Yeah….

I won't hold my breath.


	2. Chapter 1: Passport to Paris

Disclaimer: All credits go to the genius Tom Lynch 

**Author's note: I apologize for the late update, I just started college (Nursing major, easy right?) but, I am getting into the groove of things so my posts should be more frequent.**

**Shout out to everyone who added me to their alerts, it is highly appreciated!**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 1: Passport to Paris

I am not being irrational am I? Am I crazy to think I can just erase my convoluted past and start over? Start over… what does that even involve? Sometimes I wonder who instills these impulsive ideas into my head, because right now _I_ can't make any sense of it. How could I think that a _passport to Paris_ would be my golden ticket to a better life?

"_FLIGHT 69A TO PARIS NOW BOARDING"_

I guess it is a little too late for second guessing… Suddenly I feel a hundred pounds heavier…my empty hands feel weighed down and clammy… Am I really ready for this?

"_Hey, you look really familiar…"_

"_Huh?" _I ask half shaken out of my trance, half terrified this unidentified subject is about to identify me. Who randomly says that anyway? What a freak! And, who would recognize me in sweats and stunna shades?

"_Sorry, maybe I am mistaken you for someone else. I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_No problemo…"_ I replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"_Oh wait!"-_Oh fuck!_-"Now I know why I recognized you, your Ashley Davies, THE Ashley Davies!"- _She is dead. Quick think of something Davies!...

"_Eh, lo siento. No habla ingles. Me llama Inez. Que es Ashley?"_ You see, touring with Papa Davies had many advantages. Thanks to international tours, I can carry on a conversation in Spanish, French, Italian and Japanese.

"_Oh I am so embarrassed; my mother always tells me I have a big mouth. You can't even understand a word I am saying, can you? I should go…before I make a bigger fool of myself…f"_ Not possible puta.

That does it, I am out of here. Adios Lala land! Bonjour Pari!

With nothing but the clothes on my back and a journal to document my journey, I trade in my ticket in exchange for a brighter future. I will even settle for the hope of a brighter future, something to look forward to instead of something to run away from.

Is it my nerves? Or has this ramp turned into the Willy Wonka Fun House? Somehow the airplane door seems to be getting further away with every step I take. Is it a sign? Should I turn back? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! UGH, you're loosing it spazilla! The doors shut, along with any opportunity to turn back. It is for your own good.

"_Are you okay miss?"_ Pull yourself together Davies, the reassuring head nod will do the trick.

"_Fine"_

"_Okay, if you're sure. I can show you to your seat." _Insert sincere smile =)

"_Thanks" _Manners_?_ Not bad Davies.

"_Do you need any help with your carry on lu- oh, never mind." _She laughed off her lack of observational skills nervously. "_Are you a writer?" _Maybe her skills aren't half bad.

"_Well, that is kind of a giveaway."_ She giggled, pointing to my notebook. I must have

been giving her that 'how the hell do you know' look.

"_Yeah, I guess you could say that." _There is that smile again.

"_Well I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for." _And with that, she's gone. Am I that readable?

_PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF_

Breath in, Breath out…Breath in, Breath out… Oh toughen up, you're not pregnant and this isn't Lamaze class. You've been on dozens of planes before. SO what if daddy is not by your side on this one, and who cares if you're destination is on foreign soil where you don't know a single soul. Does anyone know a switch that turns your thinking cap off? That could really come in handy right now… Why didn't I bring my ipod?

*_DING* IT IS SAFE TO UNBUCKLE YOUR SAFETY BELTS AT THIS TIME. WELCOME TO INTERNATIONAL AIRLINES FLIGHT 69A TO PARIS. WE WILL ARRIVE IN APPROXIMENTLY 11 HOURS. OUR FLIGHT ATTENDENTS WILL BE HAPPY TO ASSIST YOU IN ORDER TO MAKE YOUR FLIGHT A COMFORTABLE AND ENJOYABLE EXPERIENCE. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING INTERNATIONAL AIRLINES, ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT._

ELEVEN HOURS! I should have brought a five subject notebook. Whose brilliant idea was it anyway to travel with _nothing but the clothes on my back and a journal to document my journey? _Maybe I shouldn't have watched _Into the Wild_ last night… Well at least I didn't change my flight to Alaska to live in the wilderness. But I do hope I find myself…

"_Hey, can I get you a drink or anything?" _I think that smile is going to contaminate the misery of this flight.

"_Vodka on rocks?" _Hey, I am almost positive the drinking age in Paris is eighteen.

"_Nice try, we are still in L.A." _

" _It was worth a shot…no pun intended." _I know, I am a cornball…

" _Haha, you're a comedian."_ Hey, sarcasm is my specialty…

" _It just comes naturally"_

"_Well Mr. Mendel, I expect to be entertained for the next 11 hours then…"_

"_Oh, Ellen's got jokes!"_

"_The name is Spencer, actually."_

**Author's note: I apologize for the poor airplane lingo, haven't been on a plane in 9 years.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unveiling Reality

Disclaimer: Tom Lynch owns characters 

**Author's note: Hello readers! (hopefully there is more then one) FEEDBACK is much appreciated; let me know what you guys like/dislike. If there is anything you would like to suggest, feel free to message me. If my story completely blows, feel free to write that too. ANY review is helpful and motivates me to write. Okay, I am done blabbing… on with the story.**

_*Previously on Repairing the Damage…_

_That does it, I am out of here. Adios Lala land! Bonjour Pari!..._

_WELCOME TO INTERNATIONAL AIRLINES FLIGHT 69A TO PARIS. WE WILL ARRIVE IN APPROXIMENTLY 11 HOURS. OUR FLIGHT ATTENDENTS WILL BE HAPPY TO ASSIST YOU IN ORDER TO MAKE YOUR FLIGHT A COMFORTABLE AND ENJOYABLE EXPERIENCE. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING INTERNATIONAL AIRLINES, ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT…_

"_Hey, can I get you a drink or anything?"_

"_Vodka on rocks?"_

"_Nice try, we are still in L.A." _

"_It was worth a shot…no pun intended."_

"_Haha, you're a comedian."_

"_It just comes naturally…"_

"_Well Mr. Mendel, I expect to be entertained for the next 11 hours then…"_

"_Oh, Ellen's got jokes!"_

"_The name is Spencer, actually."_

Chapter 2: Unveiling Reality 

"_Sspenncerr?"_ I drew out in a questioning tone, "_Like the store?"_

"_Haven't heard that one before…"_ Don't roll those ice blue orbs at me… And I thought I told her sarcasm was my thing?

"_Isn't that a guy's name?"_

"_It's unisex, just like yours." _She has an explanation for everything doesn't she?

"_Excuse me? How many guys do you know named Ashley?" _–OH FUCK!- Rewind! You did NOT just reveal yourself Davies. It isn't safe until you reach foreign soil!.. Wait a minute she already knew?

"_Actually, there were a few guys at my sch-_

"_Wait a minute; you knew who I was this whole time?"_

"_What?" _Oh don't play dumb. You so don't fit the 'dumb blonde' stereotype…

"_You knew my name was Ashley before I introduced myself"_

"_Well yeah, doesn't everybody?"_

"_I guess, whatever… just forget it." _That may have come out a little harsher than planned.

"_Look, I am not going to disclose any information about your trip if that's what you think. I am not that kind of person and your business has nothing to do with me."_

"_Thanks." Davies you're such a jackass. Did you have to go bipolar on the innocent flight attendant?_

"_I don't blame you for wanting to get away, you've been through more than the average person can handle." _ Did yoda just board the plane?

"_You think I'm above average?"_ Why do I suddenly feel so vulnerable?

"_Yes, I do. It is hard for a lot of people to understand what it's like to loose someone you love. It's like your suffocating… you feel like there's no possible way you can get through it…" _As I watch Spencer's bright eyes darken and swell up with tears, I get the urge to make all of her pain go away. Hurt should be arrested for violating her.

"_Who did you loose?" _

"_My brother, school shooting."_

"_Isn't that shit so unfair? A 'freak accident.' Just like my dad, in the wrong place at the wrong time. It fucking sucks."_

It was silent for a while, a comfortable one. Well, as comfortable as a silence after bringing up death can be. I haven't talked about dad out loud in a long time. Flashbacks of memories flooded my head and I am sure Spencer was in the same reminiscent trance. When my mental memorial ceased, I glanced up to see if Spencer was okay. She is tracing a deep circular scar on her left bicep with her pointer finger. That is when I put two and two together…

"_Spencer, you were in the shooting?"_ Although the scar answered my question, Spencer's slight nod confirmed it and ignited a sting in my chest. It was like telling a three year old that Santa Claus isn't real. I just sat there staring into the strongest, bluest pair of eyes I have ever seen, waiting for an explanation.

"_It happened my junior year, on prom night… I would have been in Clay's position if he didn't…" _I couldn't take it anymore, before my mind could register what I was doing, I placed my hand over hers and hoped that it would give her a sense of comfort.

"_It's okay, you don't have to…"_

"_What kind of selfish bitch let's her brother take a bullet for her? He had so much potential… he was going to Harvard in the fall…" _Why did it hurt me so much to see her beat herself up like this?

"_Spencer, there is no way you can possibly blame yourself for this. You didn't ask Clay to save you; he did it because he loves you. He knew the potential You have and he saw a precious life that couldn't end. Clay is a hero. He possessed a strength that some trained military men can't develop. And you know he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if you passed away, and he knew he could have saved you. Your brother wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over something that he chose to do. "_

"_You should be a psychiatrist." _

"_After 2 years of therapy, I guess you sort of become one…" _A smile accompanied by dimples… I guess that is a good sign. Jeez, I thought I was screwed up… Poor Spencer…

"_Not true, I have the same sentence under my belt... You've got a gift Ashley... I'm sorry for dumping everything on you. I mean we've only known each other for what, an hour? And I am practically telling you my life story…" _Is she seriously apologizing? I feel honored just being in her presence…

"_Are you serious? I'm the one who needs to apologize… I wish I could do more to help" _OK I am scaring myself, did I REALLY just say that out loud? Was that an act of… sincerity…compassion?

"_Are you kidding me?" _Before I could register what was happening, Spencer pulled me into an embrace… Suddenly this numbness ruled my entire body… the feeling was familiar yet distant at the same time… I felt high, but a different kind of high… similar to the one I used to get but… better. Maybe this is what it feels like to be alive…

"_What?" _There's that smirk… I hope it stays now. I must have dazed look on my face…

"_I feel so a- _Don't freak her out Davies!-_ confident that I'll find what I am looking for." _

"_Me too." _ Why is her smile so enchanting? WAIT- what does she mean her to?

"_What do you mean?" _ Hey don't leave me here all alone!

"_I'll be back…I haven't finished my rounds. You've set me back an hour Davies!" _Damn, I forgot she was working… That smile keeps pulling me away from reality…


End file.
